


Monthly Friend

by MaryJoeycoco



Series: Trans!Kageyama series [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cramps, Dating, Domestic Boyfriends, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Character, Trans Kageyama Tobio, a cuddle drabble, hinakage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21799444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryJoeycoco/pseuds/MaryJoeycoco
Summary: Hinata's first time handling Kageyama's period cramps as a boyfriend. He will do everything he can to relieve his boyfriend's cramps by cuddling.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Trans!Kageyama series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570858
Comments: 3
Kudos: 341





	Monthly Friend

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Will mention period cramps.

Hinata knows Kageyama has periods. He knows that Kageyama hasn't been able to fully transition without his parent's permission. Which was hard when his parents are barely home. Only showing for Christmas and New Years then back to traveling for work. So Hinata was used to going to Kageyama's place when they want alone time. He also knew what Kageyama does when he has his periods.

Which ranges from laying on his stomach, using warm rice socks to taking _very_ long showers. The times he went over when as friends he took notice. Kageyama would punch him if Hinata tried to help. Hinata blamed that on hormones, he read about from the internet and asking his own mom.

That was an awkward conversation.

Now, Hinata is Kageyama's boyfriend. After confessing with his mouth full of meat buns, and sweating from the volleyball practice. Not to mention that Hinata tried to run away only to land on his face almost choking on the meat bun inside his mouth. After Sugawara saved him from choking, he was met with a blushing Kageyama who whispered he liked him back.

Not Hinata's proudest moment but it did land him with a date with Kageyama. Later becoming his boyfriend.

Which leads them to today. Hinata knew something was wrong when they had their usual morning phone call. Kageyama barely spoke and refused to race to the gym this morning. And during practice, Kageyama was barely at his top game. Even Coach Ukai noticed, benching him during the practice game. Kageyama brushed off everyone's concern, but not tossing an insult like usual. 

Then during lunch was a brand new show. Usually, Kageyama is eating slowly and not a lot. He claims it works better for him. Yet, today he was eating a lot. Finishing his own bento box within the first ten minutes. He begged for half of Hinata's food. Which he happily gave the boyfriend half of his food. Kageyama barely paid mind to the jabs Tsukishima said to him. Then Kageyama started to crave some chocolate.

"Yama, are you okay?" Hinata asked, worriedly.

Kageyama nodded as he went through his bag.

"You didn't touch your milk." Yamaguchi pointed out.

"Milk?" Kageyama said as he looked at the box. "I don't want it."

That made all the first year's eyes widen. 

"WHAT!" Hinata shouted.

Hinata started to rack his brain. He tried to think of any times where Kageyama never wanted milk. No memories popped in his mind. Not even the times he knew Kageyama was sick. Kageyama would drink warm milk instead of soup or water. Hinata looked at his boyfriend with narrowed eyes.

"Stop staring, dumbass," Kageyama growled.

Hinata's eyes widen as one memory popped in his head. It was one of the rare times Kageyama allowed Hinata to help when he was on his period. Kageyama refused to have warm milk, instead, he begged Hinata to juice. Although they had no juice in the Kageyama household, he had to run out to the nearest store to get the juice.

He wanted to curse his boyfriend for not telling him. He easily told him when they were friends. And he wasn't afraid to tell him if it falls on weekends during their relationship times. Hinata felt sorta felt betrayed. But he brushed that aside, he knew that Kageyama was in pain. Unlike Hinata who will whine about it, Kageyama suffers in silence. Which is something Hinata is trying to break. 

Hinata stood up, "What kind of juice, Yama?"

Kageyama looked over at him with narrowed eyes.

"Juice?" Tsukishima asked, with confusion.

"Apple," Kageyama muttered, cheeks reddening because Hinata knows.

Hinata dashed to the nearest machines. He pulled out his wallet, thanking the gods that a vending machine was next to it. He got three juice boxes, and six bars of chocolate. Maybe it's too much but Hinata wanted Kageyama to have more than enough supplies. He ran back to see all three of them looking at him. Hinata was glad that his workout plans don't make him winded because that was a long run. He dumped the items in front of Kageyama who smiled softly. Hinata sat next to him, closer this time hoping his presence would make Kageyama feel just a little better.

It seemed to work. Kageyama was settled for the entire lunch period, seeming to be normal. Having banter with Tsukishima, answering Yamaguchi's question and bantering with Hinata. Once Tsukishima and Yamaguchi left so they could walk back to their classrooms, Kageyama slammed down on the table with a groan. He rubbed his stomach cursing his existence.

"Why didn't you tell me, Yama?" Hinata asked, taking over the belly rubs.

"It started a week earlier! Why do I need a parent's permission again?" Kageyama whined.

Hinata hummed, "A week earlier? I didn't think that could happen." 

"Must be because of Yachi or Kiyoko."

"Why them?"

"Well, periods tend to link up if you are around them regularly. They must be messing up my schedule." 

Hinata frowned. He didn't read about that. Is that true? Would that happen to Kageyama if he and Natsu hang out enough? No, Hinata is thinking too much and too hard about this.

"What else can I do, Yama?" Hinata asked, hurrying because of Kageyama's face. "We're boyfriends now, Yama. Which means I want to help."

"Forge the signatures for my transition papers," Kageyama grumbled.

"I'll talk to Noya and Tanaka about that. But what about right now?" 

Kageyama shrugged, "You're making it feel a little better."

"By belly rubbing?" He asked, smiling.

Kageyama hummed while nodding.

Hinata tried to help throughout the day. Even trying to dial it down during practices. He even asked for pain killers from Yachi so Kageyama's cramps could calm down. Then on the way home, they went to Kageyama's instead of Hinatas because it was closer. The moment they took off their shoes, he made Kageyama lay in bed after changing into home clothes. He called his mom to tell him what is happening, that he might get home later. Which she understood all the reasons. Then Hinata came back with a cup of juice, leftover chocolate, and the warm rice sock.

The orange hair boy walked in to find Kageyama pressing against his stomach. A tell sign that it was a painful cramp this time. Hinata quickly rushed over. He set the sock on his stomach, then putting the other items on the bedside table. He grabbed the many blankets since Kageyama gets an unbelievable cold every night and put them over the taller boy. Hinata tucked him all the way up to his chin. Kageyama's pained expression disappeared within seconds.

"Thanks, Sho'," Kageyama muttered.

Hinata turned bright red from Kageyama calling him his given name, granted a nickname but his given name nevertheless. Instead, he ran his fingers through Kageyama's hair knowing he likes that. Hinata started to rack through his brain for any other ways to help Kageyama. But the taller boy answered for him. He turned on his side, giving Hinata a full sight of his dark blue eyes.

"What's wrong, Yama?" Hinata asked.

"Still hurts." He grunted.

"I guess I need to tell Noya and Tanaka plan faster. I think Tanaka looks like your father, don't you? Without hair though." 

Kageyama smiled.

"Is there anything that I can do? I'll use all my money if I have too." Hinata said, seriously.

He thought back to the time he bought Kageyama five sports bras because of the binder bruising him during practice. Without thinking, he looked towards the dirty clothes basket seeing that both the binder and sports bra was put in there. He sighed out of relief. That means Kageyama is giving his ribs a break, something that took Hinata and the rest of the first years to convince him how unhealthy it was.

"Spoon me . . . " Kageyama mumbled, face burning bright red.

With that request, Hinata wasted no time. He stripped off his jacket and hopped into bed. He laid behind Kagehina, putting one hand on his stomach to rub circles. Kageyama moved back some, sighing happily. Without thinking, Kageyama played with Hinata's free hand. Hinata pressed his face in Kageyama's neck, humming to a random song Natsu is obsessed with lately.

"This is enough," Kageyama said.

"Huh?" Hinata asked, confused.

"This, right here. It's enough," Kageyama sighed. "But I wouldn't mind them pretending to be my parents if it can work."

"Oh, it will! I can see if Yamaguchi will help. You know if he is in them Tsukishima would join because of him. You and I both know that." Hinata continued to ramble more about future plans.

He still rubbed his hand against Kageyama's stomach, his warm laugh caused Kageyama's eyes to droop. Hinata took note of the even breathing now. He smiled knowing that he fell asleep easily. Hinata kissed the back of Kageyama's neck.

"I love you, Tobio," Hinata whispered.

He was awarded a smile from his boyfriend. 

The rest of the days was spent like this, belly rubs, chocolate, and juice boxes. Then ending with cuddling in the bed until the monthly friend passed. 

And Kageyama beat Hinata in the next race, but Hinata swears he let him win. Even if it awarded with a punch on the arm instead of a kiss. Though, Hinata thinks its worth it because of the tosses he got during practice and the cuddling throughout the week before. He would do it again and again until the transition. Although, he plans to cuddle until their dying days.


End file.
